The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Syngigi Yel’.
‘Syngigi Yel’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small, bold yellow flowers, strong and stiff peduncles, medium green foliage, and compact and mounded plant habit.
‘Syngigi Yel’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yogigi Snow’, U.S. Pat. No. 21,783, and was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla., in November 2004. The parent cultivar ‘Yogigi Snow’ has white flowers.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Syngigi Yel’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2004 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.